For safety purposes, an increasing number of motor vehicles have monitoring systems comprising electronic modules and/or sensors mounted on each of the wheels of the vehicle, dedicated to measuring parameters such as pressure or temperature of the tyres of the wheels and designed to inform the driver of any abnormal change in the measured parameter.
When an electronic device is used, it is preferable not to attach it directly to the tyre because that might disrupt the mechanical behaviour of the tyre when running, particularly when it deforms. Moreover it might mechanically stress the module too much and possibly damage it.
Document EP 1 385 710 describes a device for attaching an electronic monitoring module to a tyre. This device comprises a plurality of patches or supports made of a rubbery mixture provided with rigid inserts designed to receive a screw. The electronic monitoring module designed to be attached by screwing is provided with pierced side lugs through which the screws are placed. This device is complex, costly to produce and not very reliable, mainly because it is too rigidly attached.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,506 describes a system for attaching an electronic module comprising a patch presented according to various embodiments allowing removable attachments. According to one embodiment, the patch comprises a casing or insert provided with a spherical cavity that is partially open for the insertion of the module. Such a cavity imposes a very particular shape on the electronic module. Moreover, retention only by clamping may turn out to be insufficient in the event of great stress, as is often the case when running. According to another embodiment, the insert comprises a threaded internal portion. In these various embodiments, the electronic module is either entirely or to a very great degree retained in the insert. This requires an insert of large dimension. This gives rise mainly to a very high mechanical stress on the module which sustains all the stresses to which the patch is subjected. Because of the severe running conditions that tyres have to withstand, this type of attachment is too restrictive for the modules of recent technologies which aim to be light, compact and not subjected to mechanical stresses that are too great.
The main object of the invention is to propose a method of attachment that allows better endurance of the assembly to the surface of a tyre. A further object is to propose a method of attachment allowing the electronic module to be easily and quickly installed and removed either for maintenance or replacement.